Trick' no Treat
by Kusanagi the Blood Angel
Summary: It's Halloween, and Ragna just wants a quiet night at home to forget about the day that he thinks as a curse, but someone else has other ideas. Warning, contains Ragna the Blood Edge screaming like a little girl.


**Trick' no Treat**

"GAAAAAAAAA! Why doe's that stupid holiday have to be today!" Yelled a very angry, and stressed out Ragna the Blood Edge as he lay on his bed with a pillow covering his face. He quickly removed the pillow and took a look at the calendar that was hanging on his bedroom door, which was now on the month of October; all of the days had been crossed of until they reached the 31st, which had a big red circle around it with the word HALLOWEEN in big bold letters. After viewing his calendar for a few moments, Ragna quickly grabbed his pillow, and slammed it on his face as hard as he could, hoping that the soft blow would wake him up from a bad dream, but alas, this was no dream, you see Ragna the Blood Edge, the very man known as the Grim Reaper, hates Halloween, no, it isn't the kids knocking on his door all night, hoping for candy he hates. No, what he hates are ghost and other things that go bump in the night, which are celebrated the most on this very night, when ever he thinks about it, it gives him chills. Well, anyway, Ragna slowly sat up on his bed and began to rub his face, which was now green from thinking about all the horrors the night would bring, that's when he noticed it, an orange box tied with a black bow sat on his bed side table, with a tag hanging on the side.

"What the, where the heck did that come from?" Ragna then picked up the box and read the tag _**"to Ragna**_" after reading the note, Ragna stared at the box for a few moments, then slowly took of the ribbon; he then, very carefully lifted up one of the corners, and was surprised at what he saw.

"What the heck, theirs nothing in here!" Ragna just stared at the empty box for a few moments with a scowl on his face, he then threw the box and ribbon away, and angrily plopped onto his bed.

"Well that was a waste of time, whoever sent that gift was an idiot, their wasn't even anything in it" Ragna then slowly closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, in hopes that going to sleep would make the day go by quicker. He was starting to doze off, until he felt something tickle his nose, he tried to ignore and go to sleep, but the more he ignored it, the worse it got. Ragna, annoyed as well as angry, quickly opened his eyes, only to wish he hadn't, the thing that was tickling his nose was a huge black spider with long fangs hanging from the ceiling by a web. Ragna's entire face turned pale as soon as he saw the spider, all he could do was stare, the spider though, realizing that it had finally gotten Ragna to open his eyes, got closer to his face and let out a loud "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ragna screamed as he ran out of his bedroom and then out his apartment door, his entire body was pale, and he just kept running until he was in the middle of orient town. He then stopped running and leaned against the side of a building, catching his breath.

"What the *huff* heck was *huff* that thing!" He angrily shouted between short and rasping breathes, only to realize where he was. Orient town was, transformed you could say, the whole town looked like one was big Halloween carnival, stands full of candy, costumes, and other things decorated the streets while jack o' lanterns, bats, and other things covered the shops and other buildings. Ragna gulped at what he saw, and he could feel his heart beat faster and faster with each thing he saw, and what made it worse was that it was getting dark, and fast.

Ragna quickly looked for a place that he could escape to that was not decorated, or that did not look remotely scary. He walked (well, if you could call running around as fast as you can walking) he finally found the park, their where no decorations, no stands, nothing scary at all. He then quickly made his way over to a bench and collapsed onto it, and he slowly closed his eyes, hoping that the spider in his room would be gone by morning.

His eyes then quickly shot open as he heard a rustling coming from one of the trees next to the bench he was sitting on. He turned his head to it, and the rustling stopped, he stared at it for a few moments, fear griping his body, and slowly turned his head away, but as soon as he looked away, the rustling began again, only louder this time. Ragna didn't look at the tree again; instead, he took off running. He ran as fast as he could threw the park, but as he did, every tree he passed by started to rustle, which made him run even faster. He kept running and running, hearing the noise from the trees becoming louder and louder, until it finally stopped.

Ragna stopped running, catching his breath as he listened to the trees, trying to find any source of whatever it was that was chasing him through the park. Nothing, it was as if whatever the thing, person or whatever it was, had given up. He then smiled to himself as he quickly turned to the entrance of the park, only to bump into someone and fall on his butt. Ragna looked up at the person as he was getting up, ready to give them a piece of his mind, only to go completely silent from what he saw, the person he had bumped into was wearing a white shrine maiden outfit with longer than normal sleeves that were sewed up, and a white hood covered their face. The stranger silently and slowly made their way over to Ragna, whose face was the whitest it had ever been all day, the stranger, finally in front of Ragna, got close to his face, and yelled out "BOO!" Ragna then, after all that had happened, let out the loudest, girlish scream of his entire life, after which he then fainted.

The stranger stared at the now fainted Ragna for a few moments, and lifted up their hood, only to show the face of Taokaka, she had a big smile on her face that held a sense of accomplishment. "Okay, good guy! Where are Tao's meat buns! Tao happily shouted as she did a little dance.

Meanwhile, at a very familiar castle with a never changing dark sky, Rachel Alucard was sitting in her garden in her usual spot, drinking her tea as she smiled to her self at the sound of Ragna's scream (it was so loud it, everyone heard it, talk about lung power) just then Valkenhayn appears behind Rachel "Madam Rachel, I have finished preparing the hall for your birthday celebration" without turning around, Rachel gets up out of her seat, the smile not leaving her face "very well, thank you Valkenhayn, and I can see the letter was delivered, thank you again, Valkenhayn" Rachel then turns around and smiles at Valkenhayn, who makes a bow. She then walks past him, remembering everything she had done, she was the one that sent Ragna the box with the huge spider in it, and she Valkenhayn deliver a letter to Tao saying if she scares Ragna good enough, he will give her meat buns. Before entering into her castle, she quietly thinks to herself _**that idiot is lucky I was so lenient with his punishment, after all, he did forget my birthday, very well, if he forgets next year, it shall be ten times worse.**_ She then enters thru the doors, quietly laughing. __


End file.
